<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Fingers by arcee_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503559">Sticky Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee'>arcee_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months since the unlucky day when he met the burglar who came to rob his apartment that day, three months after the incident (that HyukJae hated to remember even up to this day) DongHae contacted him and asked HyukJae for a date. The date quickly turned into something really vulgar and filled with sex and then DongHae proposed to HyukJae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home!” DongHae opened the door to their small apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“W-welcome home!” HyukJae replied reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>It had been six months since the unlucky day when he met the burglar who came to rob his apartment that day, three months after the incident (that HyukJae hated to remember even up to this day) DongHae contacted him and asked HyukJae for a date. The date quickly turned into something really vulgar and filled with sex and then DongHae proposed to HyukJae.</p><p> </p><p>Although HyukJae tried so hard to refuse, in the end, his efforts were fruitless. Here he was now, three months after their so-called- date, sitting almost naked in DongHae’s apartment, entitled as DongHae’s wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hyukkie, what do we have for dinner?” DongHae asked his wife with a big smile on his face. He was happy with his married life. Now DongHae had a good reason to come home early and spend the whole weekend at home.</p><p> </p><p>Especially days like this, when HyukJae was wearing nothing but an apron and a skimpy underwear. The transparent material barely covering HyukJae’s body, showing his white skin and tanned nipples, already erect because of the cool air they were exposed into. Under the apron, HyukJae was wearing lacy black panties. The thin material of the panties was straining in different angles, giving DongHae a good idea of what were hidden underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on baby, what were you making for your loving husband?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae glared at his husband, his flushed skin and swollen lips made it hard for him to make a proper intimidating face and the result of his best intimidating effort was a rather cute pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You know well that I can’t cook, dammit!” HyukJae growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ... that is not how you welcome your husband, jagiya ...”</p><p> </p><p>And with DongHae’s comment, HyukJae was sent into a moaning mess on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae smirked as HyukJae tried hard to control himself, he took his wife’s hand and helped HyukJae to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” DongHae pocketed the remote control as he took HyukJae in his arms, “How do you welcome your husband again?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae sighed, “Welcome home darling ... I have cooked chicken stew for dinner”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really nice”, DongHae stole a kiss from his wife’s delicious lips, “And what have you been doing all day?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you try to take off your stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae looked down. He hated it. He hated the fact that DongHae played with his body, he hated that he was acting like a slut every time DongHae was toying with him. He hated to know that now he was stuck as DongHae’s wife and had to do all these chores to make this sick man happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?” DongHae asked.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae shook his head, “No, I didn’t take it out”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good ...” DongHae looked satisfied, “Did you come today?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae blushed. The front of his flimsy underwear was starting to be damp because of pre come and his arousal was painfully trapped inside, a cock ring was secured around the base, making sure that HyukJae would not be able to reach his peak.</p><p> </p><p>His anal opening was stuffed with a remote controlled vibrator. During the day, the toy vibrated many times in random order, taking HyukJae by surprise, tormenting him over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae shook his head as the answer, “No, I didn’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really sweet, darling, you wait for your husband to finish the work!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae suddenly pushed DongHae away, “Why are you doing this to me? You are such a psycho! I’m not a toy! You rape me and blackmail me into this!”</p><p> </p><p>“I rape you?” DongHae raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! And you made me doing this! I don’t want any of this! Just let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae smirked, “You always come hard every time I do you, how come you’re not enjoying it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you force it on me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want this?” DongHae questioned, pulling HyukJae so he was sitting on DongHae’s lap, “Let’s see ...” he felt HyukJae’s body, sending shivers down to HyukJae’s spine. His hands found HyukJae’s nipples and started to toy with them. The twin nubs hardened in instant.</p><p> </p><p>“S-stop! I don’t want ...! Aah ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Your body surely wants me”, DongHae licked HyukJae’s ear, “Look ... Your nipples are hard, they’re so cute!” and with that, DongHae pinched the hardened nubs, making HyukJae yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! They’re not! Aah ..! Gah...! S-stop! D-don’t...!”</p><p> </p><p>“My wifey is so cute!” DongHae cooed, he lowered HyukJae’s apron, “Look how hard your nipples are ... do you want me to lick them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Noo!” HyukJae tried to escape DongHae’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>That was exactly what DongHae wanted from his wife, even months of being together did not change HyukJae, he was still protesting and whining although at the end of the day, he was coming so hard, it was hard to believe that he was protesting!</p><p> </p><p>The apron laying on the floor, HyukJae was only wearing the skimpy black lace underwear as he forcefully standing up, leaving DongHae’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take this to the bedroom okay? I know I’d love to do you here on the kitchen but our neighbors can see us from the windows”, DongHae’s words made HyukJae blushed hard, “Or do you secretly like being watched while having sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae put his arm around HyukJae’s frame, holding him, as he lead the way to their bedroom. Laughing at HyukJae’s attempt to keep him away.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was a small one bedroom unit on the 9th floor, it was the size of HyukJae’s old apartment but in the lower class area. There were only three parts of the unit, the kitchen and dining room, the small bathroom, and the bedroom. Up until today, HyukJae still wondered how come DongHae’s neighbors did not complain with all the noise they made everyday, since privacy was a privilege in this area, they all surely heard everything by now.</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled into the bedroom. HyukJae was thrown to the bed as soon as they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want this, stop it!” HyukJae cried out.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae watched his prey with lust, “And why would you say that? Your body is practically begging to be fucked!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh...!” HyukJae’s back arched off the bed as DongHae licked a nipple, “N-no ...!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at these cute nipples, you are so delicious, darling!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s protests were slowly dying as he moaned and whimpered with DongHae’s assault. DongHae knew exactly where to touch and how to make HyukJae moan in need, it only added HyukJae’s embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I say you just need a little time to warm up before you’re begging to be fucked, Hyukkie-ah!” DongHae claimed triumphantly, slowly, he pulled the lacey panties covering HyukJae’s most prized bodypart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hnnggg...!” HyukJae arched his back, his member sprang to life despite the restriction by the cock ring. He’d been teased long enough the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already this hard?” DongHae teased his wife, “Tsk tsk tsk ... you’re really horny Hyukkie-ah ... I think you’re a sex addict!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what are you talking ... about! Hngg ... I’m not ...!” HyukJae protested, however, when DongHae rubbed his trapped erection, he moaned hard and thrusted his hip for more contact.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” DongHae continued to molest HyukJae right there where he needed it the most, “Do you want to come, Hyukkie?” hearing no answer, DongHae took the remote control and pressed the button, sending a violent tremor all over HyukJae’s body at the feeling of a strong vibration abusing his already sensitive prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes ...! Aah ...! P-please ... no ... ah ...”</p><p> </p><p>“No?” DongHae pressed the button again and this time HyukJae’s body arched into a beautiful arch on the bed, his member red and swollen, ready to explode, “That’s not how you speak to your husband isn’t it Hyukkie?”</p><p> </p><p>Afraid that DongHae would press the button again, HyukJae was forced to give in.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no ... that’s not h-how I ... ah ... talk to my h-husband ...” he was panting hard, sweating, and his whole body was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae cupped HyukJae’s face and smiled sweetly, “And how do you ask for release?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae forced a smile, “Darling ... please ... aah ... please let me come ...”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it”, DongHae released HyukJae’s erection from the cock ring with no difficulties, he swatted HyukJae’s hands off the burning member and sat back, “Show me how you play with yourself”, he commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?!” HyukJae’s face blushed in instant.</p><p> </p><p>“Spread your legs wider, I want to see everything”, DongHae ordered.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae had no choice but to obey what DongHae said to him, he spread his legs, exposing himself to DongHae, who never seem to get tired of him.</p><p> </p><p>The device inside him started to hum low, HyukJae’s fingers were soon wrapped around his erected shaft, trying to get himself higher and closer to release.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting more contact, HyukJae used his other hand to play with the vibrator inside him, taking a hold of the plastic toy, he started to fuck himself against the vibrating length, in the same time his other hand masturbating his member.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so kinky Hyukkie-ah ... you like it don’t you?” DongHae chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaagh .... nggghh ....!” HyukJae was too busy panting and moaning to notice DongHae, he was so close to release, his whole body was so hot, so tight and so sensitive ... The sensitive bundle of nerves inside him was constantly abused by the toy, making him see stars, his pulse quickened and tremors started to crept from his shaking legs up to his thighs ... meeting the hot sensation gathering on his belly.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, he could not stop himself from succumbing into the pleasure, his heated flesh twitched for the last time, before finally he reached the peak he’d been waiting for the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae witnessed HyukJae’s orgasm with the excitement of a teenager watching his first porn. HyukJae was so delicious, he could never be tired of watching HyukJae like this.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s member spurted semen all over his stomach wildly, before his shaking legs could not support his body anymore and he laid limp on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Amused, DongHae approached his wife on the bed, he took the toy from HyukJae’s hole and dropped the toy to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow you came so hard darling ...” he commented, rubbing HyukJae’s stomach, smearing HyukJae’s come all over his abdomen, “Are you sure you don’t like it?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae shook his head weakly.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae took HyukJae’s lips into his, kissing HyukJae hard, tasting HyukJae.</p><p> </p><p>There had to be something so addictively wrong about HyukJae. Although HyukJae always protested and rejected him, DongHae found HyukJae utterly sexy. The way he moans and moves always brought the lust within DongHae, never in his life DongHae wanted anything that much.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no ... please ...” HyukJae tried to push DongHae.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You always want this”, DongHae said back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want this ... you always force me to ...!” HyukJae protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Forcing you? But you came so much and enjoyed being ass-fucked!”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s because ... ugh! S-stop!” HyukJae squirmed as DongHae pushed a finger into his opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of ...?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you forced me!”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve been forcing myself on you all these times?” DongHae pulled back, however, he kept pushing his finger deeper into HyukJae’s relaxing hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes! Ah ...! Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae smirked in amusement, he curled his finger and hit HyukJae’s sensitive spot.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae gasped, “Nooo! Please ...! DongHae I can’t ... no ... ah ... haaa.... ngggh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on baby, why won’t you let your husband get some fun?” DongHae grinned, his finger playing with the bundle of nerves, making HyukJae whimpered harder.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling bolder, DongHae spread HyukJae’s legs wider and dove between HyukJae’s spread legs, lowering his face to HyukJae’s opening and suddenly licked HyukJae’s puckering entrance.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae tasted like strawberry, DongHae remembered that he used strawberry lube to slick HyukJae’s passage this morning before planting the vibrator there.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, HyukJae’s protests died out, replaced by heavy breathing and eventually moans spilled from HyukJae’s lips. DongHae continued to lick HyukJae’s insides, wanting to hear more of those delicious moans from HyukJae.</p><p> </p><p>When DongHae pulled away, HyukJae was panting, his organ stood erect once again and his face blushed in embarassment. He had once again fell into DongHae’s trap, and now HyukJae was completely under DongHae’s mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, look what do you have there Hyukkie ...”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no ... DongHae ... d-don’t look!” HyukJae tried to cover his erection.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said that I’ve been forcing you to do this?” DongHae licked HyukJae’s cheek, “Look at you, how come you get another erection so fast? You just came and now you are all hard and horny again ... tsk tsk ... what a pervert ...”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! That’s because you ... y-you were licking me!” HyukJae cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? You got hard because I licked you?” DongHae was amused, once again he was playing this game with unsuspecting HyukJae.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where exactly did I lick you?”</p><p> </p><p>“In my ... uh ... in m-my ... ass ...”</p><p> </p><p>“You got hard just because I licked your ass hole?” DongHae asked, and HyukJae nodded, “What a pervert ... you got hard just because I licked you here ...?” DongHae touched HyukJae’s pink opening, “You know girls are supposed to be turned on when their pussy is licked, no man would get an erection just by getting his ass licked ... no man would stood that low, are you secretly a pervert Hyukkie?”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s face reddened, “No! I ...!”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to say otherwise, baby ... I know you like this”, DongHae kept teasing his wife, “After all, you’re my wife, so you can be as horny as you like!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae cried out loud as DongHae pushed his heated erection into HyukJae’s puckering hole, the organ was hot and hard, HyukJae shuddered as the burning sensation travelled up to his spine, hitting the core of his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it good, Hyukkie?” DongHae licked HyukJae’s closed eyes, “Tell me if it’s good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah!” HyukJae groaned.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae didn’t need the answer, he already knew that HyukJae was feeling good. HyukJae had his legs hooked around DongHae’s waist and he was moving his hips to meet DongHae’s frantic thrusts without being told to. Delicious sounds of moans and gasps were ripped from his luscious lips, making DongHae’s mind gone blank. Nothing else mattered but this pleasure, there were only this pleasure and HyukJae in DongHae’s little world.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck ... so good ... Hyukkie ... you’re so hot ... ahn ... “</p><p> </p><p>DongHae kept thrusting his member into HyukJae, each thrust was stronger and deeper than the last, his organ hard and heavy, hot and twitching in expectation. The way HyukJae’s insides clamped hard with every stroke, as if refusing to let DongHae go, was too much for DongHae.</p><p> </p><p>With a hard thrust, DongHae came inside his wife. The hard organ spilled his seeds inside HyukJae, flooding HyukJae’s already abused channel with hot come.</p><p> </p><p>DongHae bit HyukJae’s neck as he emptied himself inside HyukJae. The sensation proved to be too much for HyukJae as the feeling of globs of DongHae’s come filling his rectum, he came for the second time that day.</p><p> </p><p>After the intensity of his second orgasm, HyukJae blacked out. He didn’t even feel it when DongHae pulled out from his spent body and laid next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Hyukkie”, DongHae told his wife, although he knew HyukJae couldn’t hear him.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae opened his eyes to find that he was laying in bed, the sky was dark and the lights were on in the bedroom so it must be a couple hours later. DongHae was not around, HyukJae took a glimps of his surroundings and found that everything was the same as before. He tried to get up and found that his back hurt like hell.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, HyukJae tried to sit up, this was not so bad, since the day he was officially became DongHae’s wife, there were times when DongHae was so horny, he had to crawl his way to the bathroom since it hurt too much even to stand up and walk after endless rounds of rough fucking the whole day.</p><p> </p><p>He felt dirty, the dried come on his body and down to the back of his thighs were sticky and HyukJae wished he could clean up. If only DongHae was not home ...</p><p> </p><p>No signs of DongHae and secretly HyukJae hoped that DongHae was out, robbing someone’s house perhaps? And hopefully there would be another unlucky guy he blackmails into sex before finally he got tired of HyukJae?</p><p> </p><p>However, his hopes were short lived, as he heard someone walking into the room.</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae didn’t bother to cover himself as he knew DongHae was not a stranger, but he got the shock of his life as he saw KiBum coming in. It had been a while since he met KiBum, he was DongHae’s friend and that day when DongHae first came to HyukJae’s apartment, he made HyukJae to invite KiBum over and the invitation ended up with the three of them having a wild orgy party the whole weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you look thoroughly fucked”, KiBum commented, “Hae! Don’t you have other things to do in life other than fucking your wife?!”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae came to the room from the kitchen, laughing, “Can you blame me for that? Look at him! He’s practically begging to be fucked!”</p><p> </p><p>HyukJae’s face blushed at the comment, it was no use to defend his pride knowing what happened with the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad I can’t share him anymore”, KiBum pretended to sigh in pity.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! I found him! So I can claim him as mine!” DongHae jumped on the bed and quickly placed his hands round HyukJae, hugging his wife possessively, “Go and find your own wife!”</p><p> </p><p>KiBum rolled his eyes, “Man, I was just joking”, he shrugged, “You really got issues ...”</p><p> </p><p>DongHae gave HyukJae a sloppy kiss, “You’re just jealous!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone so you can continue making babies Hae!” KiBum turned to the door, “Bye Hyukkie! Let me know when you’re finally pregnant!”</p><p> </p><p>Two seconds after KiBum officially left the apartment, DongHae pounced on HyukJae on the bed, “Let’s go make some babies Wifey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooooooo!” HyukJae screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>